


With An E

by someone_like_lilac



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someone_like_lilac/pseuds/someone_like_lilac
Summary: Anne has just started her fall quarter at Avonlea High. She has her best friend Diana by her side. Her friend Cole a short ferry ride away. And Diana's friend Gilbert has finally returned back to Avonlea, but he and Anne get off on the wrong foot. But they'll have to learn to get along not just for Diana's sake but for everyones. A slow burning crush featuring Anne being oblivious and Gilbert completely smitten by her.Includes Anne and Gilbert having to become partners for a group project, dance practice, and a party at Great Aunt Josephine's house.Chapters 1 and 2 are mainly introduction.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Kudos: 20





	1. Introduction and Carrots

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of backstory in this chapter. Don't worry if you want action it's coming later.

This was it. Like  _ it  _ it. It was finally the first day of the fall quarter and I kept connecting the words Avonlea and Green Gables to the word home. I had arrived last winter to live here with Marilla and Matthew Cuthbert. Then I had started school at the beginning of Spring quarter at Avonlea High.

My longest residence before this was in a less than ideal ‘home’ with Mrs. Hammond and her several children. While I had been at the Hammond’s I had a garden and it was marvelous. It was by far the best thing that I could contribute. Every Friday I traveled to Nova Scotia to sell the flowers, herbs, and whatever else at the big farmers market. It was there I had met Cole and his great aunt Josephine, or ‘Jo’ as she preferred to be called. 

Cole was my first kindred spirit I had encountered, and Jo was so welcoming. It became a routine to go have dinner with Cole and Jo after the market closed and before I had to catch my ferry back to the Hammonds. Eventually I would stay with Cole and Jo on Friday nights instead of a motel and then on Saturday we all went to the farmers market together. 

After Mr. Hammond died Mrs. Hammond had made it clear she did not want me. And I knew moving homes would be inevitable, and I would be leaving soon. I couldn’t bear the thought of never seeing Cole or Jo again. So one night I had fumbled with my mother's amethyst necklace, the only family heirloom I owned and I made the decision to sell it at a pawn shop in order to get back to Cole and Jo before I could get moved around the system again. 

I had arrived late at night with a confused and excited Cole to greet me in. I explained everything to him and Jo, and it became decided that I would stay with them and I did. Then one summer we all went to visit some of Jo’s friends on Prince Edward Island. Matthew and Marilla Cuthbert.

Marilla and Matthew had been seeking out help with the books and finances for their catering company. Rachel Lynde, a friend of Marilla and Jo’s helped out at first and even joined full time, but as they kept expanding more help was needed, not a lot but enough to hire another hand to help part time. The job was perfect for me and it all worked out really well. After the trip I kept coming back to the Cuthberts to help out more. Soon my visits became longer and more frequent.

I couldn’t quite describe how I became a Cuthbert. It was like a magnetic puzzle with every piece clicking into place. They were my family, and I was their Anne. I had been worried about telling Jo at first but she had reassured me that after everything I had been through her and Cole only wished me happiness and to know that I would be welcomed back at any time I pleased. 

On a visit I made to Jo after my first full month at Green Gables, we shared this smiling knowing I had found a true home. I felt needed, like I had a place. Jo was ecstatic seeing my face light up about how soon things would become official and legally I would be a Cuthbert. Jo said she could not remember the last time Marilla and Matthew’s place was ‘overflowing with joy over the brim of the chalice of life.’ Or something similar to that. 

“Anne! Your plate is practically full and Diana will be here any minute!” 

“Sorry Marilla! I guess I got distracted, but you know I’m really not that hun-” But Marilla cut me off with a huff as she made her way into the other room, mumbling ‘fiddlesticks’ under her breath. 

I could often get consumed in my thoughts which made it a conscious effort to focus on getting my breakfast eaten to appease Marilla before Diana picked me up. 

Diana had quickly become my best friend here. I had been here two days when there was a massive amount of knocking on the door and when I opened it there stood two women covered in flour. One was a girl around my age with dark hair in a messy bun and next to her what looked like an older replica huffing, with an even messier bun. Eliza Barry and her daughter Diana. They were having a baking crisis. And with Marilla and Matthew owning one of, if not the most successful catering companies on the island this visit was not entirely unusual. 

I smiled as I opened the door seeing Diana’s black Audi patiently waiting. I grabbed my backpack before bounding toward it, excitement and nerves quickening my steps. 

I slipped into the passenger seat not even getting the chance to put my coffee in the cup holder before Diana grabbed my hand excitedly, bubbling with excitement. “I can’t believe fall quarter is already starting and we have  _ three _ classes together and I can finally drive by myself without Minnie May and Gilbert is coming back and you’re going to get to meet him and the welcome back bonfire is coming up and- ”

“Whoa, calm down. Dare I say you have almost more words than me before eight in the morning.” Even teasing her I couldn't help gush back with equal enthusiasm. 

“And are you saying you are not equally excited?” She asked, knowing already what my answer would be.

“Oh, I’m positively ecstatic we have so many classes together. The universe decided to be kind to its kindred spirits.”

Even though today was technically the first day of the fall quarter, we were not actually going to school but rather a location to take class pictures at. One guy’s family in the class apparently owned an apple orchard that the school liked using as a backdrop. 

Diana drove through the curvy roads with ease as we relaxed into a conversation about the upcoming bonfire. The bonfire was tomorrow night and I had plans to stay over at Diana’s so we could spend the day getting ready.

Everyone had made a mini parking lot arrangement with their cars on the outskirts of the orchard. After we were parked we quickly found Ruby. Ruby was a pretty blonde, highly romantical and a bit overly sensitive but nevertheless she was a kindred spirit. 

Dreamily Ruby said “Haven’t you just missed this place? It’s gorgeous.”

Diana gave a laugh before replying “Yes, it’s been quite some time since my last visit. But if I recall correctly that’s not the only thing you found gorgeous here”

“Please, that is ancient history.” Ruby protested. 

“What’s ancient history?” I was very lost.

“Ruby  _ used _ to have a gorgeously ginormous crush on Gilbert, remember?” Diana replied. Oh right, the crush Ruby cried over last spring when he wasn’t back in time for the May Day Dance. 

“But with him gone, I was able to accept that it was merely infatuation, not to mention unrequited and have since moved on to greener pastures.” Ruby announced proudly. 

“Do enlighten us.” I encouraged her. 

With a beaming smile Ruby paused before leaning in whispering confidently “Moody.” Diana gave a squeal of approval while I stared blankly. I was still getting used to putting names to faces here and my mind was currently drawing a blank.

“He’s the guy that fell during the nature hike.” Diana added helpfully.

“Oh right I remember him now.” I gave a nod to Ruby to continue. 

“Don’t you think we would look the most romantical together? Just think-” Ruby got cut off by Miss Stacey calling for our attention. 

“Alright folks listen up. On the tables to my right are cards with your names on them with a number. The number is the order you will take your class pictures in. After you get your card and stand around here and wait for your number to be called. After all individual pictures are taken there will be a class photo and then everyone is dismissed”

The entire time Miss Stacey was speaking I could tell Ruby was staring across at someone. I turned to look who. Ah, it was Moody who was currently talking to a guy I  _ knew _ I hadn’t seen before. He was tall and had curly dark hair. We started going off to look for our name tags, Moody was headed to the table with the S’s as the dark hair boy called out to him “Well at least showed up for pictures!” He gave a chuckle. It was clear he was effortless, infuriatingly effortless.

Diana was making her way eagerly toward him. “Gilbert!” “Diana! It’s so good to see you.” Ah so this was Gilbert Blythe. During the time when Ruby had harbored her crush Diana had spoken to him so many times on Ruby’s behalf that they eventually formed a solid friendship, which at first worried Ruby but it was completely platonic. 

I looked down at the table trying to find my name tag, not wanting to intrude on them catching up with each other. But I was still close enough that I could hear them time to time.

Before I could register what was happening Gilbert was standing in front of me. He gave a quick laugh and a warm smile saying, “And here I thought nothing would ever change in Avonlea.”

His gaze was intense and left me feeling unsettled in some way. “Well it did” I replied, feeling overly awkward and more quiet than usual. My nerves got the best of me as I gave him a short nod before turning abruptly back to the table searching for my name tag. I could still hear voices around me, but I wasn’t registering the specific words being said. Suddenly my ponytail was given a distinct yank, causing my instant reaction to smack the hand away with far more force than necessary. 

“What's your problem?” I hissed the words out, squaring my shoulders as full defense mode kicked in. 

Gilbert stumbled back and held up his hands quickly in a type of surrender. “Sorry! I um.. I look forward to seeing more of you around here. I’m sure we’ll get to know each other better soon.” He gave a small smile and looked me up and down before turning to go, he held up his hand in a salut motion he said with a grin. 

“Carrots.”

And I hated it. Everything about it. From that stupid grin to even the innocent salute before it. And his effortless charm. Wait no he could not be charming too. And then I snapped so sharply emotionally I was positive I had felt it physically in some way. 

As I walked away I felt my hand stinging and realized I must have handled it in a physical way. Tears were stinging my eyes as flashbacks of that nickname flickered in my head. I made a beeline for Diana’s car to get a tissue and have some water to calm down. The last thing I needed was someone to have more ammunition for ‘weird dirty orphan girl’ comments. 

I got to Diana’s car and opened the door pulling out a water bottle and trying to stop thinking of ‘carrots.’

_ It was a grimy bathroom. One not even up to standards of a cheap motel. I had just run a bath and there was only so much time we got to ourselves in the bathroom. I headed toward the bath before seeing the carrots in it. They had changed the color of the water and would stain my skin. And then- _

I was still trapped in my head when Diana’s voice broke through “Anne? What’s wrong? Did Josie say something already because I swear she-” I shook my head.

“Then what happened?”

I jerked my head in her direction. “I know he’s your friend but Gilbert Blythe is a total ass, he grabbed my hair and then he called me carrots. And I-” I wasn’t able to finish talking as another sob made its way through me. In the short while we had been friends Diana was very aware of my insecurities I had surrounding my appearance, more specifically surrounding my red hair. Not to mention the past history I had with being called ‘carrots’ made me shudder like an arctic wind just passed through. 

“Oh Anne.” Diana stepped forward putting an arm around me and giving on her shoulder a squeeze.

“My hair is so- so-  _ horrid _ !”

“Pay no attention to him. You are lovely, and your hair looks brilliant with that yellow dress.”

I gave her a small smile with watery eyes. “I don’t know what I would do without you.” 

“I can’t imagine what I was doing before you got here either. Do you know who it was? If you want I can talk to him.” Diana offered eagerly. 

“Thank you but no, it’s okay. He’s not worth it.”

“Okay well If you change your mind let me know.” I gave her a nod as we weaved our way out of the cars.”

As we walked back to wait for pictures. Luckily they had gone reverse in the alphabet. Diana and I sat near a tree and talked about anything and everything to get my mind off of the comment. Eventually the conversation evolved to the curly haired boy.

“I can’t believe you smacked Gilbert.” Diana commented not sounding angry but in a shocked voice. Suddenly I remembered. Diana and Gilbert were friends, and I had just smacked one of her friends. While he had deserved it, that didn’t mean Diana didn’t deserve an apology. 

I turned to her. “I’m sorry, that wasn’t the best impression to make on one of your friends. He deserved it, but still I’m sorry to you.”

“I take it you won’t be apologizing to Gilbert though?”

I scowled at this and she gave a musical laugh responding. “Fair enough”

Pictures went by smoothly. And I think we even finished ahead of schedule. I was walking out with Diana back to her car when a voice called from behind us “Hey! Diana!” We turned and saw Gilbert jogging up to us.

He stopped in front of us saying “I was wondering if I could have a word with Anne.” Then turning to me he added “Of course only if that would be okay with you.”

“Sure.” I said in what I hoped sounded like a neutral tone. 

“I’ll meet you in the car. Let me know if you need anything.” Diana left giving me a reassuring smile and Gilbert a very pointed look. 

I looked up at his cheek, which had gone from being red to a light ghost of pink. Goodness I hope it didn’t leave a bruise. Swallowing my pride I looked up at Gilbert, gesturing to his cheek “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

He cut me off immediately. “No,  _ you _ have no reason to apologize. It was entirely my fault. I assumed a certain amount of familiarity that was inappropriate.”

I shifted uncomfortable, a bit surprised at his words, which Gilbert picked up on as he took it as his cue to leave. But for some reason I didn’t want him to. 

“Um thanks. For the apology. Unless Diana told you to do it, then I still think you're an ass.” That was such the wrong thing to say, to my relief he took it as a joke. Then giving a nod and doing his once over on me again and gave a smile saying.

“Well I’ll see you soon, Anne.”

“Gilbert”

“Yes?”

“Be sure to spell it with an e.” I got another laugh at that before I walked off to Diana’s car. 


	2. Best Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a party at Tillie's. With light Gilbert and Anne fluff at the end.

“Trust me Ruby there was nothing spectacular about it.” I said after she asked me yet again to repeat my ‘private conversation with _The_ Gilbert Blythe.’

Diana came to my rescue pointing out “Besides aren’t you ‘so over’ Gilbert.”

“I am. But that doesn't dismiss the fact that he _is_ dreamy.” Ruby said with a small sigh. I rolled my eyes at that. I wouldn’t be able to honestly disagree with her because objectively he was dreamy but in a way I didn’t like to admit and that I decided I refused to pay attention to. We continued talking about everything from Tillie's party, to school starting soon and everything else until late, eventually falling asleep. 

At least Ruby and Diana managed to sleep. The anticipation of the bonfire was keeping me up. It was tomorrow night. This would be the first actual party I had gone to in Avonlea. The party was being hosted by Tillie. Tillie’s house was right on the coast line and had access to the beach and there would be a bonfire. I turned over once more before I was finally able to sleep. 

The next afternoon we were all getting ready to go. I had settled on a pale green peplum tank top. Knowing with my red hair, green tended to be the most kind color to compliment it. 

Diana was already dressed lounging on her bed. And I was in the bathroom helping Ruby. “I know! The pink scarf, can you go get it for me please Anne?” 

“Sure thing!” I wandered back into Diana’s room.

“Ruby sent me to search for the pink scarf.”

“Ah _, the_ pink scarf.”

I laughed. “Yep”

“Try the right drawer on the third row of the dresser.”

“Thanks”

“Oh and Anne.”

“Yeah?”

“I just wanted to let you know Gilbert is coming to the party.”

“Oh. Okay?” I started to turn back to the dresser but Diana gave me a look. “What?”

Diana’s voice took on a teasing tone as she practically sang out “Well he asked if you were coming.” 

I scoffed. “Probably wanting to know what lengths he should go to to protect his face.”

Diana laughed as she continued to type away on her phone. “Please, you don’t have to like him back, but.." She paused struggling for words. 

“Play nice?” I offered. 

She gave a quick snap of her fingers. “Yes! Play nice”

I gave a sigh. “Fine for you I even promise my best behavior.” Diana clapped her hands as I turned back to the dresser drawers searching for the pink scarf for Ruby. Finally finding it I went to hand it to her. 

Now we were officially ready to go. We piled into the Audi and drove to Tillie’s. I rolled my window down on the way there. No matter how many times I had lived by the ocean, crisp salty air was always a favorite of mine. I liked it best when it was being blown up from the water and I was standing on a high edge of some cliff. I had become quite partial to one not too far from Green Gables. 

We had been at the party for about 20 minutes or so when a very drunk Charlie came stumbling over the throw rug we were standing by. Turning over part of the rug and spilling the majority of his drink. 

“Hey! Be careful!” Tillie called going after him. Probably to make sure he wouldn’t break anything or cause more spills. I gave a smile. I found Tillie’s party to be thrilling. A party filled with people mostly my age was really comforting in a way I hadn’t expected, it was very different from the soirees I had had with Cole at Jo’s but not a bad way just different. 

“Oh no do you think Moody saw?” Ruby’s whining brought me out of my daydream as Ruby looked between Diana and me, her eyes already forming tears. 

Diana and I both looked around before I told her “I don’t think so” “Come on let’s get you cleaned up.” Diana added. Suddenly I realized, as Charlie had been stumbling through he had spilled his drink and it went all over Ruby’s pink cardigan. 

Upstairs Ruby’s cardigan was hanging to dry for the night and we were about to leave the bathroom. Ruby frowned at her reflection “It seeped through to my shirt! I can’t see _Moody_ looking like this!”

“You look lovely.” Diana insisted. 

“Besides, Moody should be worried about impressing you. You’re much too good for him.” I added hoping to be helpful. Ruby glanced back to the mirror still looking uncertain. I shrugged out of my cardigan. “Here, I know it doesn’t exactly go with the Pretty in Pink theme you’ve got going but it’s something.” I offered. 

To my relief it worked. Ruby smiled as she put on the beige garment. “Oh Anne, thank you so much.”

Diana smiled “It does cover up the stain perfectly.

I laughed gesturing to the door. “Sooo shall we?”

“We shall,” Ruby said confidently, walking forward and leading us out. She was walking with purpose, all senses focused on finding Moody like a bloodhound. Of course after she found him she would shy away, however this seemed like a step in the right direction. 

Once outside we wandered over to the bonfire with a game of beer pong going on nearby. Diana and Ruby looked at each other, a knowing look passed between them. 

“Go ahead. I don’t mind watching.” I motioned them onward. 

“Are you sure?”

“Cause we don’t have to. This is your first party here with everyone.” Diana said as she gave me a worried glance.

“I’ll be fine. I don’t mind watching and I might even stumble upon an adventure. Now go, I know how much you want to impress Moody.” Ruby flashed a big smiling mouthing ‘thank you’ and Diana rolled up the sleeves to her lavender sweater. They were practically undefeated and the game was entertaining but I was getting hungry not to mention very cold and decided to start heading back inside the house. 

To my left I heard my name being called “Anne!” I turned toward the sound. It was a nice sound, clearing vocalizing the 'e'. Great, it was Gilbert. He even had an objectively dreamy voice, and he was jogging up to me.

I remembered Diana’s words from earlier. I could totally play nice. “Hi Gilbert” I tried giving a friendly smile. 

It seemed to work as he appeared more comfortable. "Hi, so you decided to come after all."

I gave him a confused expression. What did that mean?

He continued on "I asked Diana earlier and she had been a tad vague."

"Oh well I'm here." Why did I feel so awkward?

"Did you get lost out here?" My first reaction I'll admit was to snap at him and walk away but the concerned expression on his face caught me. He seemed to actually care.

"Not lost, I was over there but got a little cold so I'm heading back to the house." I explained. 

"I'm headed back in too. Walk together?" 

"Sure." 

“Oh and here.” I looked down. Gilbert had shrugged out of his red and black flannel jacket and smiling as he handed it to me. “It gives the breeze a less of a bite.” 

I realized I had been shivering quite violently. I was about to refuse his offer, I wasn't helpless, I didn't need Gilbert Blythe's help. But I decided against it. It was a nice gesture and tonight was about playing nice. Not to mentioned it just looked so warm. I reached “Why much obliged.” I told him. 

We walked in silence for a while till Gilbert asked “So how come I haven’t seen you in Avonlea before?”

“I’m still kind of new here I guess. I started school in the spring quarter.” I explained.

“Ah that explains it then.”

“Yeah.”

“So what brought you to Avonlea?” He questioned, catching me off guard. 

“I- uh. Well… Diana didn’t tell you?”

“Nope.”

“Well I came to live with the Cuthberts to help with the catering company, but eventually it just stuck. It felt right here. So I stayed.” 

“Oh so they hired you. Sorry I had assumed you were family and-”

“I am.” I interrupted far more aggressively than necessary. 

“Oh.” Gilbert was caught off guard. 

“It’s a long story. But boil it down and you get my foster family didn’t want me anymore, so I had to move.” My voice still hadn’t gotten rid of its edge. 

There was a lightbulb moment in Gilbert’s head “Sorry, just trying to make conversation you don’t have to tell me if I’m prying or if you rather not. But if you would like to talk more I-”

“If I wanted someone to talk to someone why would it be you” I snapped at him, without thinking much of the words as they came out. I groaned internally. Great I couldn’t go one night without going into attack mode on him. 

His face fell and darkened like I’d just cast a cloud over it. He looked so sad and confused, in an attractive? sort of way though. I bit my lip as I offered in a softer tone “I’m sorry, I promised Diana my best behavior but you seem to bring out the worst in me.” I gave a little laugh at the end hoping he would accept my olive branch. 

Gilbert brightened up instantly. His smile was like the sun, it couldn't be dulled for long. “Perhaps we can start over again.” Gilbert paused clearing his throat for dramatic effect and continued in an overly formal mocking tone “Hello Miss, I am Gilbert Blythe. I understand we share a common friend so it would be beneficial for us to forge a friendship.” He paused before adding in a serious tone “I do honestly wish to get to know you better, even if you weren’t friends with Diana.” I could feel the corners of my mouth tugging up against their will. 

“Nice to meet you Gilbert. I’m Anne with an E. Anne Shirley Cuthbert.” 

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss." He gave a laugh and I joined in this time as we finally wandered into the house. 

The lightness I felt quickly stopped as I suddenly locked eyes with Billy, he flashed a wicked grin and my stomach flipped. “Damn Blythe, shame you sacrificed your jacket.”

Gilbert turned to him, looking confused. “Excuse me?”

Billy continued “You’re never gonna get the stench of dirty orphan trash out of it now.” Billy said loudly as he laughed even louder at his own joke and I could hear others join in but I had already turned to make my escape, quickly going through the kitchen door which was the closest to me. I could still hear them outside but they were more muffled. I just needed a few deep breaths. Billy’s voice continued to carry over. “Come on Blythe lighten up. Besides I make a point. You don’t know where she’s _from_ or where she’s _been.”_

I could feel my mind begin it’s spiral but Gilbert’s voice cut through sounding clear as I realized he had opened the food to follow me. 

His words came in a matter of fact way while also signaling that it was the end of the conversation. “I don’t care where she’s from. And if I found out where she had been I certainly wouldn’t think any less of her. Besides, a cute girl is a cute girl.”

With that Gilbert came down the porch steps. Scanning around before finding me sitting curled on a log.

Gilbert approached me slowly, like I was some small animal that might scurry off unexpectedly. “Anne? Are you alright?” His genuine concern and relief made me feel weak, and I made the decision that displaying vulnerability around Gilbert Blythe was not in the cards tonight.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” My reply wasn’t as convincing as I would like but I hoped it would work.

Of course it didn’t though. “Are you sure?” The relief had left his face leaving only a concerned and almost pointed look. 

“Yeah absolutely.” I tried convincing again, not much better than the first time. I had to steer this conversation into a better less teary territory, I could tell he was about to say something else so before I could I blurted out “So… a cute girl is a cute girl huh?”

Why had I gone with _that_? I had meant to lighten the mood not flirt with him. He continued on unfazed in a similar serious genuine tone. “Yeah, but I didn’t mean-”

“Oh.” I cut him off. He didn’t _mean_ it. Of course not. He was just trying to be nice. 

“Hm?” He gave a noise of confusion his eyebrows speaking more volumes of confusion than his voice. 

“Well thanks anyway for saying it to Billy, even if you didn’t really mean it, it was still nice to say and-” He quickly cut me off. 

“Oh no, I certainly meant it, I just didn’t mean that that’s all there is. I mean it’s obvious you’re attractive, but I doubt that’s all there is.”

I’m _attractive_ with _this_ hair? My brain told me to have complete disbelief but he sounded so _sure._ He had sounded positive like it was some basic fact and he had been explaining to me that ‘the stove gets hot’ or ‘we can see the ocean because we’re on a beach.’ I could feel a blush heat my cheeks and make an embarrassing trail down my neck. 

Time for another topic change. One that would cool my cheeks and slow my heartbeat. “So back to the story of my arrival to Avonlea.”

Gilbert perked up, leaning closer to listen. With a deep breath I relaxed into my story “So I knew one of Marilla’s friends from a farmers market in Nova Scotia…”


	3. First Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of fall quarter starts. Many Gilbert and Anne moments.

It was finally the first day of classes. I had just finished taking care of my garden and was now sitting down for breakfast with Marilla.

“Marilla, I can’t believe classes for fall start today!”

She eyed me a bit suspiciously. “You’re awfully excited.” My general enthusiasm was at times more than Marilla could handle. 

“How could I not be? I have the most enchanted schedule.” I had five classes this quarter, Astronomy, Financial Management, Geography, Art and what I just knew was going to be my favorite, British Literature. Financial Management would come naturally without effort but I knew it would be nowhere near as rewarding. Geography, Astronomy and Art didn't spark any strong passions for me but they did have the perk of being with Diana.

“Good. Keep up that hunger for learning, but if you would please increase the hunger for your eggs. They are getting cold and you’re going to be late.”

“Sorry! Hmm this is truly delicious.”

Matthew came into the room then smiling “Hey if you think flattery will get you somewhere here you’re right.” I laughed and Marilla said “Fiddlesticks” before leaving to fill up Matthew’s plate. I sighed happily, it was another standard Cuthbert morning. 

Soon there was a honk outside and I left to go meet Diana. We arrived in the school parking lot and I spotted Gilbert leaning up against his car with a book in his hand. I turned away, no need to stare at someone reading a book. 

“Hello! Earth to Anne.” Diana was playfully waving her hand in my face, clearly having tried a time or two to get my attention. 

“Sorry! What were you saying?”

“In the group chat Ruby decided we will be eating lunch outside near the old oak tree. She has a class with Moody right after lunch and she’s afraid if she eats in the cafeteria she’ll smell like greasy pizza or meatloaf.”

I laughed. As Diana sighed “Oh I know, only Ruby.” Diana’s gaze then focused over my shoulder as she lifted her hand to wave. “Hi Gilbert.”

“Hey Diana.” Gilbert said, returning her wave before focusing on me, giving a small nod. “Anne.”

“Hi.” I responded with a small smile. Diana gave me a pleased look and I refrained from rolling my eyes. It was very similar to the look she gave me when she saw me taking off Gilbert’s jacket at Tillie’s party. 

Addressing Gilbert Diana asked “Were you able to switch into my music class?”

He sighed, “No, I wish. I’m taking an english class instead.”

“But I thought you didn’t have to take english because you took that advanced class?”

“Technically I don’t, but one of those special focus english classes we’re open.” Gilbert explained, not sounding too thrilled about it.

Looking at me Diana asked “Wait, British Literature is one too isn’t it?” 

Before I could respond Gilbert was already talking again, “Yeah, that’s the one I’m in.”

Diana suppressed a smile as I blurted out “Before lunch?”

“Umm yeah, that’s the one.” He confirmed looking halfway confused and amused by my outburst. 

“Anne is in that class too!” Diana exclaimed. I gave a small nod of confirmation.

Luckily before either of them could comment further I caught sight of the time. Turning away from them saying. “I should get going. Save me a seat in Astronomy!”

Diana smiled. “Will do!”

Financial Management proved to be everything I expected. It was meant to be a lot of work but it was a complete ease for me. Astronomy went well, it was by far the class where I could recognize the most people. Besides Diana, there was Ruby, Tillie, Josie, Moody, Charlie and Paul. 

Then came British Literature. I took a deep breath. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. I remembered back at the bonfire. Gilbert and I had formed what I supposed was a nice beginning for a friendship. There was something about Gilbert I felt that was unfamiliar, but not in a way I would consider bad. Maybe having him in a class would be nice. 

It was as if thinking about him made him appear. 

“Hey.” Gilbert smiled as he walked up to me starting to match his stride to mine. 

“Hey.” I gave a nod of acknowledgement.

“So how’s your first day so far?” He asked.

“So far so good, how's your day?”

“Good. Though sometimes it feels strange being back.” Gilbert stopped walking, gesturing to a closed door. “Well this is it.”

I walked through the door with him and scanned the room. There were about a dozen tables with barely enough room for two people per table. I was about to respond back to him about how strange it can be returning back somewhere when suddenly there was a flock around him. A bunch of guys wanting to talk to him, welcoming him back and a couple girls wanting to flirt with him. 

I stepped away from the crowd, finding an empty table to sit down. After I sat down I pulled out my phone to a new text. 

Cole: Happy first day! MISS YOU

Me: MISS YOU TOO!

Cole: Video Thursday?

Me: Always

Cole and I had made a deal to always video call every Thursday, it was a rare occasion for us to ever cancel. Our relationship had always worked very well with distance, but that didn’t change the fact that it was hard not seeing him everyday. But I knew the bigger city in Nova Scotia offered him more possibilities not just in his art but in love too. 

I looked around the room again. It had filled up more. It was a small class but it was also a small room. I realized then that the only open seat was next to me. I know it shouldn’t bother me. I was used to and very aware of what people thought of me here, and while things weren’t as rough as when I started school it still wasn’t always easy. However, a general feeling of isolation and rejection spread through me. 

My spiraling thoughts got intercepted by Gilbert “Is this seat open?” 

I smiled relieved to not be alone.“It’s all yours Gil.”

Gilbert beamed at me as he sat down.

Class was a normal first day type of class. Towards the instructor was saying “Now it is a goal of mine to make you all independent learners, so while some of you avoid this at all costs, group projects will be a must. I think you learn the most by listening to another voice. So for the quarter you will have a partner that you complete 7 projects with. Furthermore, working with your partners will begin as soon as possible, starting with a short introduction piece about your partner due this Friday. Happy partner hunting.”

Everyone started getting up, going to pick someone. I wasn’t sure who to go to, I recognized Josie but doubted we could handle an entire quarter working together. I noticed Gilbert still sitting next to me and turned towards him. How bad could this idea be?

“Do you want to be partners?” I blurted, a tad over eager not to be alone. 

Gilbert turned to me and smiled, “Sure.” Well I suppose that went well. 

Then Billy was behind him clapping him on the shoulder. “Blythe you got a partner yet?”

Gilbert looked up at him. “Yeah, Anne’s going to be my partner.”

“Ugh I’m sorry but I mean come on you can do way better than that.” Billy said with a grimace gesturing to me. 

I turned my head down, focusing on the groves in the desk. My cheeks turning bright red. I was vaguely of them having a conversation and then Billy was leaving and Gilbert was trying to get my attention. I looked up at him and said, “It’s alright if you didn’t want to be partners, it is for the entire quarter and-” 

Gilbert adamantly shook his head. “Trust me, I wanted to be.”

“Really?” I was highly doubtful despite his genuine tone. 

“Really. You know you were my first choice. I’m just glad after looking around at the other options you settled on me.” He said jokingly. 

“Really. Well I seem to recall looking at my option and then choosing you.” I countered. 

“Is that so?” He asked, his tone turning more teasing. 

“Very much so.” I smiled. Hm. It was easy talking with Gilbert. 

“Nevertheless, I didn’t need to see any other options.” He insisted. 

“Right cause I’m your first choice.” I said with my uncertainty was creeping through. 

Gilbert smiled saying in the same teasing tone but with a weight behind the words that made them more serious “Right because you’re my first choice.”

Gilbert and I shared a smile before the instructor called us back to attention. A warm fuzzy feeling was draped over me like a blanket. After class ended Gilbert and I walked through the halls eventually making our way outside. It seemed Gilbert was headed in the same direction. 

“So when do you want to work on the project?” I asked.

“Eager to get to know all about me?” Gilbert teased.

“Well it seems only fair. I’ve told you some about me already. Besides all l I know about you seems to be from Diana. And I would like to hear it from you.”

He groaned. “Great Diana’s your reference, so all you know about me are the embarrassing stories.” I gave a laugh as Gilbert turned to ask, “So are you going to the library for lunch?” 

“Course not, why would you think I want to be there.” Did he think I had nowhere to be? Or no one to go to? Very much against my will I could feel the threat of tears begin. I was wanted here I didn’t have to hide in stacks of books, at least not anymore. 

Gilbert went unusually quiet. It felt too odd especially since we had been getting along so well. I decided to break the silence “So where are you headed?”

Gilbert’s expression was guarded as he said “The library. I thought if that’s where you were headed we could have lunch together. But I guess I’ll just see you tomorrow.” 

Why was I always saying the wrong thing? It was a nice offer, although he probably just wanted to get started on the intro project.

“Wait, that would be nice, we certainly have enough work to do together for the project.” I said as I hoped he hadn’t changed his mind. 

Gilbert blinked twice before nodding. “Right. The project.” Huh he almost looked to not be thinking of the project at all. 

We walked to the library in silence. I pulled out my phone quickly to send Diana and Ruby a text in the group chat letting them know I would be missing lunch with them to work on a project with Gilbert. 

After we entered the library we continued walking to the lounge area where food was allowed and eventually settled into a small sofa with a coffee table in front of it. “So where should we start?” I asked, grabbing my notebook and pen.

Gilbert laughed, “I take it I'm going first.” Then after thinking for a moment. “We can start with my family.” He suggested. 

“Alright.” I waited for him to continue. 

“Well my dad John owns an apple orchard here, that many people agree is very picturesque, and they also are very good. We enter them in a contest during the Harvest Festival every year. Then I have an older brother, Bash who lives in Toronto. Bash has a wife, Mary, and she is like an older sister to me. And together they have a daughter named Delphine who is by far the best niece ever, I’m not willing to debate on that.” He gave a laugh I joined in with. “Oh then there’s Hazel, Bash’s mother, but that pretty much sums up the Blythe-Lacroix clan.”

“What about your mother?” I asked. Gilbert paused not quite expecting that question. I suddenly realized I might be getting into territory that shouldn’t be discussed, especially not for an introduction project. “Sorry if you didn’t want to-”

He cut me off. “No it’s alright. I just got caught off guard. Um. My mother died when I was young.”

Before I could stop myself I asked “Can you remember her?” Maybe we had this in common, this tragedy binding us together. 

Gilbert cleared his throat before continuing. “No, she died during childbirth.”

“Oh Gil I-”

“It’s okay. I mean it sucks, but it’s okay to ask me about it, really, you can ask me anything.” I nodded, the conversation had kept turning more and more intense and this felt like the crescendo. The intensity was driving me mad. “Well I suppose it’s your turn.” I gestured to his notebook. 

He cleared his throat and nodded. “Right.” And whatever trance seemed to be there was broken. “So where do you want to start?”

“Um I’ll start with my family too.” Gilbert gave a nod and I continued “Well about three years ago the first family I was a part of was with Great Aunt Josephine, well she prefers to be called Jo and her great nephew Cole. Then my family increased with Matthew and Marilla. People like to nitpick that we aren’t technically related but I know I would do anything for them. I couldn’t imagine loving better people, and I’m lucky to have the privilege to call them family.” I glanced at Gilbert, unprepared for his expression. He looked spellbound, hanging onto my every word. I felt an unspoken ‘please continue’ and went on, “My birth parents I can’t remember, what I know is that they were Walter and Bertha Shirley, and died when I was four months old. But other than that I don’t know anything else.”

“So what should we discuss next?” I asked.

Gilbert thought. “How about something basic? Like favorites or likes and dislikes?”

“Okay.” I agreed.

I discovered Gilbert liked playing hockey and was interested in pursuing a degree in medicine. His favorite class so far was Organic Chemistry but he hadn’t gone to his Molecular Biology class or his Pathogenic Bacteriology and Immunology class yet so he felt it was unfair to declare that yet and his family often made fun of his bad cooking. 

I shared with him how math and numbers came easy to me, especially with finances. And how I helped with the catering company. Then I got into how much I loved books, particularly the classics. During my descriptions of yet another author Gilbert asked “So Brit Lit must be your favorite class.”

I nodded. “I had the general first day excitement this morning but there was a particular excitement surrounding this class.”

Gilbert gave a nod “Me too.”

I cocked my head to one side. “Really? You didn’t sound too excited in the parking lot.”

Gilbert blinked, as if he was surprised he had said that out loud. 

“There might’ve been more appeal to it after I found out you were in it.” He admitted sheepishly. 

“Still what could have more appeal then patho- well whatever that class was.” I said.

He laughed. “What other classes do you have?”

“I have art then geography. Which I probably should be heading off to, I have it with Diana and I told her we could walk together.” I got up grabbing my stuff. 

Gilbert gave a short nod. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye Gil.” I waved as I walked out.

Once outside I pulled out my phone. The group chat with Diana and Ruby had blown up, solely by Ruby, demanding an exact point by point breakdown of what it was like to work with AND have lunch with Gilbert. I laughed, Ruby was so Ruby sometimes. Overall there wasn’t anything that interesting to say, and I didn’t really want to share everything he told me, some of it felt like an us thing. 

Hm, Gilbert Blythe and I made an us. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading lovely!


End file.
